


Offer of the Banshee Queen

by IceyGemini



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Negotiations, Shadow Priest Anduin, suspicious Wrathion, transformations and appearence changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini
Summary: Sylvanas, after she discovered what happpened with Anduin and what he turned into, sent Nathanos with the peace offering to him while secretly planning how to use his new powers to her advantage. Wrathion has his suspitions but his consort isn't as naive as one could think. ..
Relationships: Nathanos Blightcaller&Anduin Wrynn, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Offer of the Banshee Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaedeRavensdale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeRavensdale/gifts).

> Based on KaedeRavensdale's fanfiction Farther Away: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319681?view_full_work=true


End file.
